


"Married!"

by hobrienchild23



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Gay Marriage legal, I APOLOGIZE, Kid!Fic, M/M, Supreme Court Ruling, fluffy cuteness, tags are weird, teaching baby to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobrienchild23/pseuds/hobrienchild23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was playing with Talia on the living room floor when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Married!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and wrote on mobile. Thanks for reading!

Stiles was playing with Talia on the living room floor when it happened.

 

Talia was mumbling nonsense, flashing a toothless grin filled with little giggles at him while he bounced her on his lap. He was smiling back at her, repeating simple words over and over, trying to convince her to say something. He had been doing so for weeks now. Derek told him not to worry and it just takes "time and patience" but Stiles wasn't that kind of person.

 

"Daddy, come on princess, can you say daddy for me? Da-da works too, da-da." Talia squealed and thumped her hands against his chest. "Say it slowly with me da-da," He slowly drew the two syllable word out but she didn't have a care in the world about anything he was saying. She just liked somebody holding her and giving her all their attention. She was going to be their little diva later on, he could just tell.

 

"Ddd," She starts slowly and he gets hopeful and she continues and he's getting more excited, reaching for his phone when it pings, distracting Talia, making her forget the word progression and Stiles sighs. The text better be important.

 

It's from Scott, saying simply. **Dude, turn on the news now!**

 

He rolls his eyes but follows the simple command, clicking on the TV which is already on the local news station since Derek loves to wake up early and watch the boring crap while taking care of Talia because she too is an earlier riser. Stiles is getting better, but still appreciates his sleep thank you.

 

It's a CNN breaking news. It shows the front of the Supreme Courthouse, thousands of people in the crowd and he doesn't miss all the pride flags and signs for equality. His breath hitches when he reads the caption moving along the bottom of the screen. " ** _Supreme Court rules in favor of nationwide same-sex marriage._** "

 

His body floods with emotion. Excitement, fear, pure happiness, and relief. He picks up his phone immediately, paying half-attention to the guy currently talking about what happened, summing it up and repeating speeches.

 

Derek's phone only rings once, just barely, before he picks up. "We can get married Der! It finally happened, it's legal! We can get married!" They had done that thing, agreed they wouldn't get married until it was legalized in all 50 states. Stiles was upset, he wanted to call Derek his, become a Hale, not have to worry about doctors and nurses refusing Derek to enter the room because "family only". He honestly thought he would have grandchildren by the time it happened with they way the world was.

 

"What?" Derek asks stupidly. Stiles can see his face perfectly in his mind. Eyes widened in shock, mouth dropped open a little, probably gaping like a fish some.

 

"Supreme Court ruled in favor Der! Nationwide same-sex marriage. We can get married here, in Texas, in New York, hell we can get married in Idaho if we want! Today, tomorrow, in a year. Anytime anywhere because it finally happened!" He's beyond ecstatic and kind of rambling now.

 

"Why would we get married in Idaho?" Derek asks, probably trying to stop the rambling.

 

"I don't know, but if we wanted to, we could! Derek, I've been waiting for this since the day I first met you." He says honestly.

 

"The first day huh? Out in the woods?"

 

"Yes, that day out in the woods. I've wanted to be married to you since that day, I've wanted to be officially yours. You hated me back then and God I still dreamed about being the best husband for you. Supernatural shit got in the way of course but for now it's settled down and we have a little girl who is my whole world and she's legally a Hale and I want to be one too, so goddamn much Der."

 

"Is this your way of proposing?" He can almost hear Derek's smirk on the other side of the phone.

 

"No, you're in charge of that. I'm in charge of handling Lydia when she finds out in a few minutes and wants to plan every single detail of our wedding." He says jokingly, though being half-serious. Lydia is very persistent.

 

"I've gotta get back to helping Cora. I'll be home soon." He sighs reluctantly.

 

"Okay, love you Der." 

"Love you too." And the phone clicks off. He squeals again. Talia squeals in reply and he looks back down at her. "Me and daddy are finally getting married princess! You'll be our perfect little flower girl, I know it." He picks her up, blowing a few raspberries on her stomach. She giggles and gurgles mumbled gibberish.

 

He puts her down in front of him and gets his phone, switches it to camera and starts videoing, planning to send it to Derek and everybody else in case they haven't heard. "Guess who is happy about nationwide legalization of same-sex marriage? This little princess can't wait for her daddies to be married! Isn't that right Talia?"

 

She reacts like she has been doing all day, and then something even better happens. She starts wording something, concentrating hard it seems and finally spits out. "Married!" It's a little garbled and sounds kind of like Maury a little but it's clear enough. Her first word!

 

"This is so going to everybody. Yes, daddies are getting married!" He kisses her little nose.

 

"Married!" She squeals again.

 

The video ends up going viral somewhat and claimed as " _the youngest supporter of equality_!" Its not too long before photos of her being the flower girl at their wedding go viral too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr @hobrienchild23 and let's discuss anything and everything! :)


End file.
